Black Twilight
by yume girl 91
Summary: She-the Shinigami King's niece, he-an Arrancar and her guard. Where does love fit in with this? Ulqui/Rukia Au, bad summary-I know. COMPLETE finally!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. A/N: in this one—Rukia and Ulquiorra have never met and well…enjoy.

Black Twilight chapter one—The shadow descends

The Soulsociety had fallen.

Black smoke billowed upward; bodies of the slain were piled up in the streets. To the young woman observing the chaos from high above in the Sen'nenoki, the Arrancar soldiers marching below seemed like nothing more than tiny ants.

But she knew better, they were coming…coming to dispose of the King and his vassals. They would reach the castle within the hour.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

A/N: way too short! Ah well, what did you think of it, hmm? Let me know! By the way-Sen'nenoki means Millennium King's castle


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This is definitely au. Well…let's just see how it turns out shall we?

Enjoy.

Black Twilight chapter two, Fallen defense.

The King's key…the object needed to open the gateway to the castle.

She knew it had been found.

The first breach within the outer defenses came with the walls shaking, the servants running to and fro and the sound of swords clanging. All too soon the main hall's doors were being pulled shut and barrier Kido seals placed to stall the invaders as long as possible.

"Lady Rukia!" one of the head maids called to her. Rukia hesitated, the west wing her destination was only accessible through the door she was about to go through—off the main hall.

"Misao," she said trying to stay calm even though her heart was pounding, "there's something I must retrieve from here, please just give me two minutes!"

The maid eyed her Lady warily, "alright…but hurry up!"

Rukia gave her a look of thanks and raced through the door. Behind her she could hear the pounding and scraping of the locks and whizzing sounds of the Kido seals withstanding the furious barrage.

She ran down one long corridor only stopping to re-gather the heavy folds of her four-layer kimono. Another hallway and a flight of stairs brought her before a door leading up to the third tower. The Sen'nenoki had about four towers all together. Rukia twisted the knob and it swung open slowly to reveal a bare room. One solitary cabinet was up against the wall, she went to it and began rifling through the drawers in the very bottom one she found what she was looking for.

A looking glass made of thin clear crystal backed by a sheet of black diamond…a very precious possession imbued with powerful magic. Rukia slipped it inside her kimono—she would study it later-- and made her way to the main hall…

The doors stood blasted open.

Total chaos reigned as the castle guards and the Arrancar army clashed inside the small space.

Everywhere Rukia turned, figures clad in white advanced from all directions, she screamed when a sword slash gone awry fell upon her shoulder…blood spurted. Someone—Misao—grabbed her wrist and tossed her heavily into the next room.

"Mi-!" Rukia started and then the doors were slammed shut. She was alone in the second smaller hall from there you could only go deeper into the castle. She stood up and clutched her shoulder…the battle sounds were fading as the remaining guards were finished off…an eerie silence descended.

Rukia crept backward slowly never taking her eyes off the opposite doors; she flinched when the wood splintered…the Kido wasn't holding anymore…and one teal blue eye peered in, "Lord Aizen, there's one left!"

Rukia screamed.

……………………………………………………………………………………….

A/N: sort of short…but oh well. Review if thou so choses.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: thank you and enjoy.

Black Twilight Chapter3, Remembrance

For the many years in which Rukia had dwelt inside the Sen'nenoki, protected, sheltered and as a member of the Royal family—trained to some extent as a Soulreaper—her response was perhaps irrational. She screamed and bolted for the nearest exit. Meanwhile the owner of the teal eye chuckled and finished tearing the doors down.

Rukia gasped and reached the end of the fourth corridor; farther behind but not by much was the teal eyed Arrancar. Her hands shook as she glanced around fervently praying for someone—anyone to still be alive…the Princess and her two most loyal guards had been sent away to another realm…Rukia had chosen to stay with the King on the eve of the battle…After all wasn't the Soulsociety favored to win? Weren't they the ones in the right, not the traitor Aizen and his minions?

'This can't be happening!' Rukia thought scrunching low beneath a table…heavy footsteps interrupted her…they entered the room. And Rukia was just thankful that her reiatsu was almost nonexistent.

"Grimmjow," drawled a man's voice suddenly.

"What, ya pink-haired freak?!"

Rukia peered between the chair legs to glimpse her pursuer—a tall man with a muscular chest and teal eyes and teal colored hair speaking with another—a shorter man with pink hair and square rimmed glasses.

"Lord Aizen is eager to enter the throne room and he wants all the Espada present—obviously you're included."

Grimmjow snarled and tried to strike out at the pink-haired Arrancar, " I don't' give a damn! Aizen can-"

"Grimmjow, Szayel, come along," entered a third voice coldly.

"Ulquiorra!" Grimmjow and apparently Szayel said at the same time.

Rukia couldn't quite see the third one from her vantage point. Although much to her relief Grimmjow moved reluctantly out the door, Szayel at his heels…Rukia waited a few minutes until she crawled out, one hand pressed against her torn shoulder.

Were they gone? She wasn't entirely sure…but the throne room was at the center of the castle still a distance away…she listened and hearing nothing tried the door.

"Got ya!!"

Rukia would've screamed except for the fact of having the air knocked out of her…she fell backwards…she saw Szayel rolling his eyes at the needless violence…Grimmjow reaching for her… and suddenly she remembered the butterfly necklace around her neck, "Dance, Sode no Shirayuki!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

A/N: still a bit short but I have to work on my other fics…please review and I'll write the fourth chapter that much quicker!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: thank you, enjoy.

Black Twilight chapter.4: Captured

Unlike most Zanpaku-tos', Sode no Shirayuki's unreleased state was as a sliver butterfly pendant with white stone wings—instead of being a sword that Rukia would have to carry. Now that harmless little butterfly blossomed into a pure white katana. Rukia immediately remembering her training swung the blade at Grimmjow and called forth Shirayuki's first dance—"TsukiShiro!"

White ice spiraled out trapping Szayel and Grimmjow.

But wasn't there a third Arrancar?

Ignoring Grimmjow's taunts as she moved past them, Rukia cast furtive glances down the two connecting hallways…nobody.

That was a relief.

She figured the third Arrancar—didn't they call him Ulquiorra?

Had left.

Probably to report to the traitor Aizen, Rukia looked back at Grimmjow struggling to escape the icy confines of the ice pillar, Szayel wasn't.

She wondered why.

A second later she understood.

IVIVIVIVI

"Ulquiorra! You bastard! That was my prey!"

"Hush, Grimmjow," spoke the pale black-haired Arrancar; half conscious, Rukia was carried by two of Szayel's fraccion. "What I don't understand," Szayel grumbled to anybody who was listening as they entered the south wing's corridor that housed the living quarters of the royal family, "is why I don't get to dissect the girl. After all, she's just a liability. The Shinigami King has already granted us everything that we wanted—"

"In exchange for her safety," Ulquiorra said simply. Rukia perked up slightly, 'her safety?' Did that mean that she had become a bargaining chip? She only hoped that the princess was somewhere safe and not in the enemy's hands like she was.

The door to her room was opened and she was deposited unceremoniously on the bed; "Woman," Ulquiorra addressed her coldly; she could barely make out his features, "I will be back later to check on you. Do not even attempt anything foolish."

The door slammed shut.

IVIVIVIV

By foolish, did he mean to try to escape or to…commit Seppuku?

The latter, she thought would be the best option since here she was a member of the now fallen royal family…a prisoner of war without any loyal subjects to fight for her—they were already dead—the only reason she was kept alive was because the King probably refused to give them anything if they killed her.

Which they had been planning to do from the start

What was a girl to do?

Rukia got off the bed, noting her bleeding shoulder now had a cloth binding it; undoubtedly put on when she'd been unconscious for a few minutes back there. She lit a few candles and placed them on the mirrored vanity across from the bed, she stared at her haggard reflection.

Seppuku.

Ritual suicide.

It was the honorable thing to do.

Not that she actually had any daggers secreted away for this purpose.

No.

She'd have to improvise.

Without warning the door burst open; it was Ulquiorra checking on her just like he'd said. He stepped into the room and looked around suspiciously as if expecting her to pounce on him and make an attempt at escaping.

But no…Rukia merely sat before the mirror and contemplated him.

His expression didn't give away much besides outright boredom.

The green lines going down his face reminded her slightly of tear streaks.

His eyes, she noticed now, were a dark vivid green also.

His hair was jet black and short, on one side of his head he had part of a Hollow helmet with a curved horn much like a bull's.

"Woman, from now on I am going to be your constant companion, Lord Aizen has wished it so. He fears for your safety and begs you not to think ill of him…Woman, are you listening?" Ulquiorra moved closer, Rukia finally turned to look at him, "it's not "Woman". I have a name you know. And it's Rukia. What's yours?"

……………………………………………………………………………….

To be continued.

A/N: finally a longer chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: thank you and enjoy.

Black Twilight, chapter: 5, Dinner disaster.

Falsity.

A condescending attitude to hide her fear… yet perhaps there was a sense about her that spoke of inner strength.

Ulquiorra wasn't sure.

He didn't actually care one way or another.

The girl was their prisoner.

Not someone to get in any way involved with or comforted.

Seeing her placid expression he changed his mind about the last one.

She did not want false comfort.

More likely didn't expect it.

And for that, he respected her a grain more than previously.

"Ulquiorra Schiffer, Cuatro Espada," he said briskly.

………………………………..V

She didn't bother with the little detail of how she already knew his first name.

It didn't matter.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance, Ulquiorra," Rukia decided it would belittle her Royal station to cry for mercy or show any untoward depression for her predicament.

Let the fools think, she didn't mind having sourpuss here as her companion…

"Woman," Ulquiorra interrupted.

Definitely a Bastard.

"Not 'Woman.' Rukia," she said patiently, a tiny tick appeared at the corner of her mouth, "if you'd prefer I call you 'Ulqui' instead?"

He was quiet; from the mirror's reflection she saw no visible change in his bored expression.

Just one hand slid out of his pocket to hang limply at his side.

She wondered what in Soulsociety was going through his mind, maybe nothing.

The minutes ticked by.

Then abruptly he turned as if to leave, at the door he paused, "Ru-kia, I will be back with dinner shortly."

She let out a breath that she wasn't even conscious of holding when his white clad form disappeared through the doorway.

She'd won the first round so far but wasn't sure how long she could hold out if this is what she'd be facing everyday for who knows how long…

…………………………………V

'Ulqui'

He had to admit it wasn't that bad.

Grimmjow had called him worse.

Even his Fraccion talked behind his back.

So, 'Ulqui' wasn't bad at all.

Since all the servants in the Castle were dead, he recalled, going down into the lower regions where he'd been told the Kitchens were, he wondered who was going to make 'Rukia' dinner?

The silver-haired Ex Captain cheerfully carving up a loaf of wheat bread said quite happily that 'he' was.

Ulquiorra stared uncomprehendingly at Lord Aizen's most trusted friend—Gin Ichimaru.

"You are, Ulquiorra. Who else? Szayel? I think not," Gin said wisely.

"But I…" he started.

"Don't worry!" Gin carried off a tray of what looked like sandwiches," boss man's dinner, ya know? See you later."

The Shinigami left with a cheerful wave.

Ulquiorra had no idea what to do.

Obviously Gin had used up all the bread and cold cuts.

'Hmm,' Ulquiorra cautiously approached a long white vegetable on the butcher-block counter.

'This looks promising.'

………………………………V

Rukia looked up expectantly when her bedroom door opened.

In the short time Ulquiorra had been gone, her appetite had come back in full force.

So she was more than a little dismayed at the plate he set down at the foot of her bed.

Vegetables.

Cut in weird shapes…vegetables…why?!

She glanced from the plate up to his face back and forth.

It was Daikon to top it off.

She hated Daikon.

His expression was cool and calm, not in the least perturbed by the moon shaped veggies she was supposed to eat.

Who the hell was the cook here?!

"What. Is. This?" she asked, not hiding her blatant disgust.

"Dinner," he answered simply and took a seat at her vanity.

He stared.

Maybe at this rate she was more likely to die of starvation than sheer boredom.

………………………………………

To be continued.

A/N: a Daikon is a Japanese radish—I think. Please review.


	6. Chapter 6 Companion

A/N: thank you, enjoy.

Black Twilight Chapter.6 Companion

Rukia wasn't sure what was the hardest thing about her first week of captivity.

The boredom.

Or Ulquiorra.

Since the green eyed Arrancar was supposed to be her 'constant companion,' he'd been with her every single day. Appearing at seven am, she estimated and staying until way after dinner, which admittedly wasn't too hard for him because he'd been given the private sitting room next door to hers as a bedroom.

Damn Aizen, she cursed.

Ulquiorra was about as boring as they come.

Sure he'd answer her few questions but after that would lapse into a silence that she found eerier than Szayel's 'dissecting' her, talk. Although, she was thankful that Ulquiorra was no pervert like the fifth Espada, Nnoitra Jiruga, the filthy bastard had dared leer at her while she had taken a short walk escorted by Ulquiorra.

For that alone she appreciated his presence.

He guarded her, respected her and kept the less than innocent intentions of the other Espada away.

So…

Yes.

He was necessary.

Except Rukia just wished that he'd talk to her more.

………………………………………VI

Ulquiorra was in his usual seat in the arbor area of the gardens, his Royal charge sat leaning against one of the many cherry blossom trees planted ages ago so that the trunks were huge and the branches wide spread. "Ulquiorra," the woman addressed him, "why is your Hollow hole on your throat rather than being on the center of your chest?"

She was staring directly at the open collar of his Gi jacket.

Ulquiorra thought a moment before answering, "I do not know."

The woman frowned, "you should know. It is 'your' body after all."

Her very tone was impertinent.

The wench.

A scowl darkened her features suddenly as if she sensed his thoughts, "apologize at once!" she demanded.

"I haven't said anything that requires an apology."

She had leaned forward but now she blinked rapidly as if just then realizing her mistake.

"Er…well then, just be quiet. I can't tolerate the sound of your voice right now," she commanded and settled back against her tree. Ulquiorra felt a slight twinge somewhere inside, for the life of him he couldn't figure out where it had come from. Instead of pondering on this strangeness, he watched the woman fall asleep, her raven hair pillowed her head; her face relaxed losing some of its sternness. Noting the placement of her features and flawlessness of her skin, he had to conclude by Human standards, that she was beautiful. Not merely pretty. But an actual beauty.

His eyes wandered over her lithe form accentuated by the lighter more plain purple Yukata tied at the waist with a simple yellow obi. He would never admit to it anybody but even 'he' found her present look quite appealing.

………………………………………..VI

It never failed.

He was always there.

She'd soundlessly crept from her room after he had left for the night.

Her destination was the Throne room and the King's chambers.

She had begged to be allowed a moment with the King before, but her request was denied.

So now she was braving being caught by one of the Espada or worse…

And—

"Turn back now," his voice was steady showing no trace of anger.

Rukia spat out her answer with as much venom as she could muster, "no."

Wordlessly, Ulquiorra grabbed her wrist in a hard vise-like grip and forcefully dragged her back to her room…

It wasn't her room he took her to.

Fuming, she stared at the rumpled white bedding and sparse furnishings, "what the hell's this?"

"My room. You'll stay here tonight."

As if his simple answer clarified his peculiar actions, Ulquiorra sat down in the bedside chair and folded his hands looking at her expectantly.

'How gallant…' she realized he was offering her his bed instead of the chair or floor.

Quiet now, she slipped into the cold sheets immediately she began shivering; he noticed and left the room, in a minute he was back with her fur blanket, "here. Any better?"

The blanket lay like a warm mantle over her, despite her antipathy about the invaders…she had to admit some of them weren't that bad…so far.

"Thank you, Ulquiorra," she whispered and then drifted slowly off to sleep.

…………………………………………VI

He watched her sleep peacefully for a while.

The calm rising and falling of her chest somehow soothed him.

He couldn't have explained the feelings that the night brought in, except that they were even stronger in the morning light.

……………………………………………

To be continued.

A/N: Tired. Please review.


	7. Chapter 7 Her story

A/N: I can't say the 'end is nigh' but a few more chapters should do it. Enjoy.

Black Twilight: chapter.7: Her story

What else can a girl do when faced with the idea of 1. She was the prisoner of the invading army and everyone else is dead. 2. Her life as Aizen informed her one day when he dropped by in the Gardens, interrupting her and Ulquiorra's walk, was hanging by a thread. One wrong look, or wrong word and she'd be thrown to the Hollows. Not a very pleasant way to begin one's day thinking that at any time you could die—she wasn't too worried about the dying part it was just the thought of becoming one with a foul Hollow that had her filled with unease.

Ulquiorra, she knew, wasn't the least bit perturbed by the fact that his charge could soon disappear into a hungry Hollow's belly. The cold-make that-empty hearted bastard probably just figured she was one less thing to worry about in his quest to be the perfect soldier to 'Lord Aizen.'

Even hearing Aizen's name made her blood boil not counting the reverence in which Ulquiorra spoke of him. "Lord Aizen this, Lord Aizen that…" seriously it was driving her to distraction. Especially when Ulquiorra was bringing her dinner in, "Lord Aizen wants to convey his sincerest hope that you will find your food particularly appealing this evening." Rukia glanced up at his reflection from her usual spot at the vanity, "just place it on the bed," she said dismissively.

He did part of what he was told-setting the tray down on her bed-but not moving a muscle to the door which indicated he meant to stay and watch her eat. Very distracting. So she took her sweet time about brushing all the invisible knots out of her hair and doing at least three hundred brush strokes to her now glossy mane. After a while, she couldn't stand it, "is there something you wanted to inform me of? Perhaps a new ordinance that Aizen is Lord of the Soul society and is erecting a new Las Noches inside of the Seireitei…or what?"

She could not be accused of having too much tact but the Arrancar's next words simply stunned her.

"No. Your hair," he said, staring at it fixedly.

"What about my hair? Did I miss a tangle…?" she tugged at the shorter strands, pulling them apart. She looked back in the mirror to see disconcertingly that her Guard was much closer. "May I…touch it?" he asked, seemingly curious about the _feel_ and wondering if _she_ would allow it. Her lips parted but she couldn't think of a coherent word to say and instead nodded slightly in acquiescence.

Slowly he raised both hands and slid them caressingly through the raven folds. She tried not to flinch when he started to pull none so gently, at one moment pressing a light finger to the pulse pounding on the side of her neck to carelessly letting her hair slide between his fingers again and again. Until she realized chagrined that she had cowlicks and tangles that had been previously none-existent before…damn.

Ulquiorra finally stopped fondling her hair and touched her limp hand holding the hairbrush. He tugged it away, wondering curiously about the light tingle that passed through him after just the tiniest bit of contact with her skin. Maybe it was nothing…it sure didn't feel like nothing to him, though. Carefully he dragged the brush through the formerly perfect strands of her hair making sure that none of the damage he'd caused was left.

For a while she sat still letting him 'brush' her hair and once yank hard when a stubborn knot wouldn't come out. Rukia supposed it was strange behavior for a former Hollow to muss up her hair-the fact that he '_had_' wanted to touch it in itself was amazing-and yet he was still polite enough to _fix_ it afterwards. Talk about being a _gentleman_. Or a _gentle-hollow_, she tried to stifle the giggle threatening to burst out; if she explained, he probably wouldn't find it funny. He was way to serious for that.

He still noticed however, "may I enquire as to what you find so amusing?"

Rukia froze and silently met his cold green-eyed gaze in the mirror, "um… nothing. Secret joke between me and the _real_ princess *Lurichyo."

"Ah…how…how are you related to the…" Ulquiorra wasn't quite sure how to phrase the question without insulting the touchy female. "How am I related to the King and the princess?" she queried boldly. He nodded though his face remained impassive. "Well it's a long story…if you want to hear it…then you'd better sit down," she waved at the bed and her untouched food.

Ulquiorra settled down, his legs crossed neatly over each other. Rukia had snagged a cold biscuit and was gnawing on it to stave off her growling stomach. Lately the food had gotten slightly better due to Aizen seeking her comfort as their prisoner. Although it never occurred to her that any of it could be poisoned…Ulquiorra kept shooting her little looks while she ate more of it. Strange…

~~~~~~~~~ Chapter.7: Her story~~~~~~~~~

His fingers still carried the memory of the feel of her hair, strange how such a little thing could affect him this way. Just four weeks-a month ago, he hadn't even known _she_ existed. Reio, the spirit King was thought to live alone in the Sen'nenoki, a dimension away from the Soul society. Lord Aizen's goal-their goal-was the complete annihilation of all soul reapers and access to the King whereupon Lord Aizen would be given the true title of 'Lord of the Soul society.'

That is until they discovered the princess had escaped and one other member of the Royal family in evidence…Ulquiorra watched the girl down the tainted food. The last swallow became stuck and she gagged rather unladylike. Wordlessly he handed her a full flask of red wine. She took a long drought of it and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

Make that VERY UNLADYLIKE.

"Okay," she said seemingly satisfied, "let me tell you a story of a girl thought to have died in infancy…her mother dead, her father in mourning and no one to question the mid-wife's claims that a 'sudden' draught of air from a window left open was to blame."

Ulquiorra was sure he knew what was coming; baby spirited away to be raised by another, years pass and someone from the Royal court just happens to come across the child. Is able to identify their lineage by some obscure mark branded upon the child and is taken back to much celebration and joy. Big deal. That little plot device was known to almost every simpering fairy tale ever conceived by human hands.

So why was _he_…so enraptured by her slightly different telling of the events. Observing her every movement and gesture…knowing this might be the last time she would ever speak to him. Alive that is. Ulquiorra inwardly frowned at the disquiet tightening in his chest; it was nothing to him that she would _die_ soon. One little speck of a girl…her mere presence endangered Lord Aizen.

If truth were told…Ulquiorra couldn't actually _see_ the reason _why_ or _how_ she could endanger his Lord. She wasn't the direct heir to the Throne in fact she was merely Lurichyo's cousin. It was _Lurichyo_ that they should be going after instead of wasting their time dallying with _her_.

He stood up suddenly; she stopped mid-way in her narration to stare at him, "where are you going?"

He heard the accusation in her voice and stifled the urge to confess _the truth_; _Aizen had poisoned her food_ and if not administered the antidote kept by Szayel…she would die in four days a perfectly agonizing death-as suggested by Gin Ichimaru.

"I'm sorry," he muttered, looking anywhere but at her trusting violet eyes, "but there are more important duties I must attend to…rather than waste my time listening to your childish story." The last part he added on a whim. She probably wouldn't have let him go otherwise.

It had the desired effect too much so he feared.

"GETOUT!" she screamed, once she had processed his words. If he hadn't had such good reflexes, her fist would've smashed into his stomach. Ulquiorra suspected that she had forgotten he was an Arrancar and not as susceptible to _her_ attacks. Or…maybe she did remember. As he exited the door, her dinner tray flew through the air and landed with a decisive clang where his head had just been.

The woman had a definitely _violent_ temper.

Although…even when in the throes of her violent fit…he had to admit…she looked absolutely beautiful.

~~~~~~~~~ Chapter.7: Her story~~~~~~~~~

Anger wasn't something Rukia indulged in very often. Her fits when they happened were usually quelled and after she had calmed down, were given a stern talking to by Misao. Young ladies, especially those of Noble birth were not favored if they exhibited a _temper_. They were to remain bland and doll-like in appearance in order to make the best marriages to eligible men.

Ulquiorra, she knew, was NOT an eligible man-er-Arrancar-former Hollow, whatever.

His opinion or what he thought of her didn't matter and she didn't care…

But then if she really didn't _care_ than why did that thought of him suddenly wrench her heart painfully seemingly in two-? She glanced at the closed door, locked so that she wouldn't try another escape and gave thought to what he must be doing-_what important duty he was attending to_.

She shook her head; a slight throbbing had started in her temples and her stomach felt slightly queasy. Sighing heavily she threw herself onto the bed and burrowed into the cool sheets and blankets piled there. A slight indentation at the foot spoke of his recent disastrous presence; Rukia scowled and quickly reached out and smoothed the rumpled top blanket.

Nothing.

She didn't want anything to remind her of his cool calculating acidity.

Bearing that thought in mind; she steadily dropped off into a dreamless effortless sleep and never noticed the thin shadow that crept back into her room after some time had passed. She neither sensed his calm stare as he gazed at her sleeping form nor felt the black nailed hand that curled along the hairs on the back of her neck…

To be continued

A/N: exhausted! Reviews are appreciated, ciao! Note: *Lurichyo-I'm not sure if that's how you really spell her name I've only seen it a few times so it might not be accurate-mutters.


	8. Chapter 8 Venenoso deseo

Black Twilight chapter.8: Venenoso deseo: poisonous desire ~~~

The tiny vial of viscous violet liquid was clenched tightly in his right fist; the other trailed roughly through her raven locks. She stirred once, mumbled something incoherently and then burrowed deeper into her pillow. Ulquiorra frowned—well let's say—his expression changed to one of visible annoyance.

How was _he_ going to administer the antidote with her face now buried in the pillow?

Foolish woman.

He pondered the options; first he could just forget the whole thing and let her die. Second…he flips her over and…transfers the liquid mouth to mouth…hmm…the latter sounded much better than the former. Her lips especially he'd been studying with an avid curiosity; they were soft and downy-looking, colored a pale pink. He ran a finger over his own coal lip…if she woke up…how would she react to _him_ and his mouth against hers-?

The temptation was too overwhelming.

Slowly, deliberately, he went to the other side of the bed, crawled on it, shoved away any hindering blankets until _she_ lay clear to him. Her violet robes were slightly wrinkled where the fabric was crushed unnaturally; he slid his leg over her hip; to his vague amusement she seemed to fit perfectly beneath him. He went a little forward till he'd straddled her comfortably, her face he had turned up. Gentle breathing lifted her chest; those oh-so luscious lips were parted to emit the softest of sighs as if _she_ liked being squeezed by him.

Ulquiorra gazed for a while at her…and then he knew; it was time. The caja negacion he'd used on Szayel wouldn't last much longer if he were found by the fraccion. This in itself was a direct slap to Lord Aizen, a crime for which he'd surely be put to death for…he uncorked the vial, sniffed the contents briefly then took a swig of it.

The liquid swished coolly inside his mouth; he placed his hand on her chin, lowering himself as he did so. In seconds their mouths were pressed together, she showed no signs of allowing him entry…careful to not let any of the precious medicine slip out, he worked his tongue past her lips, her jaw relaxed and he felt the liquid seep in. He held in place for a few seconds longer, 'till he was sure she'd swallowed.

Careful now, he sat up. It wouldn't do to have her suddenly wake and find him on top of her…who knows what violence she'd exhibit…which that was something Ulquiorra didn't want. Just as he started to slide off, she moaned a word. He froze and slightly curious, he placed both hands on either side of her and listened intently. Again. "Ulqui…orra."

His eyes widened a fraction, '_his name_, _why was she whispering it_?'

A tiny movement near his leg, caught his eye, small fingers had wrapped around a handful of the loose white fabric of his uniform. Damn. Calmly he tapped her hand, no response. If anything the hold became tighter. He contemplated using force but then quickly dismissed the idea-she'd probably scream bloody murder and summon everyone in the near vicinity. So what was he to do…?

The answer came clearly to mind.

Ulquiorra let his hand go once more and cup her cheek; their lips were only inches apart, his breath stirred some of the stray raven hairs crossing her face. Gently he brushed them aside and…tilted his head a little to the left. Just when he had wriggled comfortably against her, her eyelids fluttered, the unlocked door to her room swung open. Unwillingly he broke off and turned to meet the incredulous eyes of the man whom had conquered Soul society-Sosuke Aizen.

"Ulquiorra. Come with us," Aizen commanded in a tone meant to sound kindly but firm. Standing a little ways off but still plainly visible were the gloating sixth, indignant eighth and faintly smiling second. Grimmjow, Szayel and Neliel. Silently, Ulquiorra sonido-ed to them, his punishment he knew coming. Rukia, with sleep still dulling her violet eyes, struggled to sit up, "wait!" she called, "where are you taking him?!"

Aizen had his hand on Ulquiorra's shoulder leading him out, deliberately the cruel ex-Captain turned, "why, to receive his _just_ rewards, my dear Rukia-san."

A chill swept through her. "No, wait!" she pleaded as the door closed with a decisive snap.

"Don't kill him!!!"

Ulquiorra heard her last words screamed out as they walked away from her room and down the hallway. _Would she miss him_? _Yes_. He was sure of that now…and that thought alone eased some of pain he carried deep inside for leaving her this way. If only…things had been different…another time…another place. He shrugged these thoughts away with a dismissive dip of his head. Their differences were painfully made clear…a Shinketsu Shinigami and an Arrancar-? No. It was impossible.

The wide doors to the _former_ King's sanctum opened as if they'd been expected. A wide round table was placed in the middle of the room; Aizen walked over and seated himself as did the other three of the Espada. "Sit down, Ulquiorra. We have much to discuss about _your future_," Aizen said grandly, with a benevolent smile to shame the Angels. Complacently he took the chair just opposite his Lord and waited in dutiful silence for the verdict to be passed down on him.

~~~To be continued

A/N: sleepy! Anyhow, just one more chappie and then it's finis! Anyone interested in the UlquiorraxRukia pairing might consider checking out my other fic-Haunted-I'll start working on it soon! Ciao and don't forget to review!


	9. Chapter 9 Finis

A/N: thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story. Bows, thanks and enjoy the finale.

Black Twilight Chapter.9: Finis

Things like this hadn't mattered to her in the slightest before _he_ came along. If Aizen had wished to punish one of his minions, then she wouldn't have batted an eye. But now…as she helplessly stared at the four walls of her room, more like a prison cell without him there, she began to realize the inescapable truth: _she had fallen in love with an Arrancar_.

She was in love with Ulquiorra.

Tendrils of fear snaked through her cold belly as she recalled Aizen's words: _his just rewards_. And just what were his rewards? She asked herself. He'd been nothing if not the perfect guard for her, emotionless, detached…but then…Rukia threw her hands in the air.

She didn't know.

How could she hope to even plead for mercy on his behalf? She got up and began pacing back and forth, she felt the time pass by without a word sent to her…or food she realized an hour later. _What was happening out there_? Soon she felt reiatsus spike, then fade. Muted screams and the walls shaking, footsteps thundered out in the hallway, passing by her door, a crash sounded and then her door was opening. No. Not opening…being broken open.

Wood splintered and crashed inward, Rukia covered her face, nearly screaming herself when a hand wrapped around her wrist gently pulling them away. A trail of blood dribbled down from a wound at his hairline, more spots of red dotted his white uniform, which was torn in some places. He had his sword withdrawn, she blinked, relief evident in her tone, "Ulquiorra! But how—"

"No time," he said gathering her closer to him, shooting an anxious look backward into the hallway. "We have to go…unless you don't want to come with me?" Her revelation came to mind and she found herself unable to answer. Ulquiorra kept his arm around her as he Sonido-ed to the main hall. She glanced up at him, biting down on her lip, she queried in a small voice, "but what about…Aizen?"

"He gave me the option of fleeing for—my life. Fighting the rest of the Espada was the hard part and—getting to you. Will you…come with me? I have to know otherwise I will leave you here." His green eyes were steely, as cold as ever yet as Rukia gazed into them she knew her answer.

"Yes," she whispered simply, "take me with you."

He smiled, or she thought he did.

~~~Epilogue~~~

The Sen'nenoki disappeared far behind them as he in his released state left the misted world. Night was slowly falling, his arms around her securely, the cool dusky air kissing her face and she began to drowse. As her eyes closed, she buried her head in his neck, "I love you, Ulquiorra." The green-eyed Arrancar held onto her tighter, letting her know he felt the same.

~~~Finis~~~

A/N:There were three endings I'd thought up. One: Aizen had used his Zanpaku-to against them and everything was a dream. Two: He died while helping her escape. Three: well this one was a little wacky and Aizen would have been too out of character, ahem. Anyway please review.


End file.
